Camino hacia la luz
by Guaduchi
Summary: DS. Mi primer fic de Danny Phantom. Espero les guste. Cap7: Sam.. Sam… tu hermano... Reviews
1. Chapter 1

"**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**Prologo **

Observaba con un poco de temor el camino serpenteante. Los setos ubicados a los lados de la vereda maltrecha, se encontraban secos- casi muertos-. La brisa, que en ese momento era cálida, se tornó fría. Su piel se erizó un poco, sabía...no...sentía, que alguien, en donde fuese, la veía, aunque solo fuese por curiosidad. Su maleta se encontraba casi vacía, le era obvió, pues, en su situación económica uno no se puede dar el lujo de poseer muchas prendas- solo lo necesario-.

Pues, debido a lo mismo – su precaria situación- era que se encontraba allí. Su madre le había dicho que trabajara, y pues, por hacerle caso iba camino a una casa. Llegó a ver un poco de ella. Grande, de aspecto lúgubre y rodeado de naturaleza muerta. Si, bien muerta. De acuerdo a lo que había escuchado sobre la persona a quien serviría era que, llevaba años completamente solo, durante unos meses una señora se había encargado de cuidarlo y ahora buscaba con rapidez la manera de irse de allí, y era ella quien ahora la cubriría.

Cruzó el portal oxidado y terminó de recorrer el camino de piedra maltrecha. La puerta era de madera tallada, sumamente hermosa y fuerte, los acabados eran exquisitos. No tuvo que tocar, pues, antes de tener contacto con la entrada, ya alguien la había abierto. Una mujer de edad, de cabellos blancos y ojos oscuros salió a recibirla. Se veía molesta y su manera de hablar fue todo menos cortés.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar...- dijo dándole un gesto con la mano para que pasara- las habitaciones están a la derecha, el señor del lugar está en su estudio como de costumbre...

-Yo...-

-Nunca lo vayas a molestar, la comida se la preparas y la dejas en el mesa fuera de su estudio, no te metas en sus asuntos, mantén siempre el lugar limpio, a la izquierda está la cocina, el comedor y el lavadero...

-Ya entiendo...pero...- dijo la chica tratando de silenciar a la señora- cuando conoceré al señor del lugar..

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida

-Que cuándo conoceré al señor del lugar...- dijo con más seguridad

-¡Ja!... vamos chica no seas tan tonta...si lo vez, será, ya cuestión de suerte, el señor de este lugar no suele salir de su estudio sino hasta muy altas horas de la noches, nunca sale de día..

-Entonces lo más seguro es que no lo conozca ¿verdad?-

-Correcto, ahora, tu habitación es la tercera puerta a la derecha de la escalera, hay ropa...- acomodándose el chal y tomando sus maletas- suerte pequeña...espero que cambies algo en este lugar..."espero que le des vida"- fue entonces cuando se empezó a marchar.

Por su parte la recién llegada se quedó parada en la puerta viendo como su antecesora se marchaba. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recorrer el lugar. Su habitación era enorme, decorado de colores pasteles y de madera pura, su cama era gigantesca, era natural que eso le pareciera pues de muy pequeña le tocaba dormir en bultos de paja cubiertas por sábanas. Se sentó ahí y empezó a saltar ligeramente en el suave colchón debajo de los gruesos edredones. Ahora se dirigió a revisar lo que era el armario. Las prendas guardadas en él eran hermosas, vestidos de seda, muy finos a su parecer...

Terminó de revisar y salió del lugar. Sus pies la guiaron hasta una puerta, escuchó ruido y pensó que tal vez sería ese el estudio del dueño de tan hermoso lugar. Fue por mera cortesía que se decidió presentar, el hecho de estar ahí sin ser conocida por esa persona le era incómodo, no pensó que él fuese así. Siempre escuchó que desde muy joven él se encerró en aquella habitación y desde entonces no había salido. Prosiguió a presentarse.

-Disculpe...pero me llamo Samanta y creo que a partir de hoy trabajaré para usted, espero que no le importe...por favor le pido disculpa si lo he molestado, pero pensé que era necesario presentarme...- tomó un pausa y esperó a ver si tenía respuesta, pero nada..- Con permiso pero iré a hacer mis tareas señor.

Siguió por el largo pasillo lleno de cuadros familiares y lleno de mesas con cofres y jarrones vacíos, oscuros y algunos un poco resquebrajados. Continuó su camino, encontrándose con cuartos cerrados, otros oscuros y húmedos, todos olvidados por el dueño y deteriorados por los años de descuido. Soltó un suspiro, y entró a una de las habitaciones dirigiéndose a la ventana, corrió las cortinas vinotinto, que después de una lavada pasaron a ser rojo intenso, y así le dio la suave bienvenida a la cálida luz del mediodía.

Al bajar a la cocina, se dio cuenta que de a falta de víveres. No sabia que hacer, si el patrón pudiese comunicarse abiertamente, tal vez podría darle algo de dinero para la compra de los comestibles, pero como esa – para su desgracia- no era su situación, debía de arreglárselas por sí solas. Buscó en todos los cofres de la planta baja de la casa, esperando encontrar algo de dinero que usaba la antigua encargada, pero abajo no había nada, subió y allí continuó su labor.

El ruido se escuchaba con claridad, al igual sus quejas y lamentaciones, sobre cómo iba a alimentar al señor de la mansión sino tenía nada de dinero para hacerlo. Recorrió casi todo el lugar, y cuando por fin se había dado por vencida, pensó en la posibilidad de que su patrón la ayudara. Caminó con sigilo hacía la puerta del estudio y se detuvo en frente, con el corazón a millón y con las mejillas rosadas de vergüenza; bajo sus pies se hallaba un sobre, lo miró incrédula y mientras lo revisaba se dio cuenta que la cantidad era grande. Después de pasear un rato, se dio cuenta que eso debía durarle un tiempo, después de todo, no bastaba una semana, sino varias, para terminar la suma.

Buscó su chal negro y se colocó, luego revisó que su traje estuviese bien puesto. Las mangas grises estaban bien, igual que el delantal que su madre le había hecho, la falda caía ampliamente a sus anchas y el corsé estaba bien sujeto. Acomodó un poco su cabello negro y se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cual abrió con un poco de esfuerzo debido al peso de la misma. Al salir volteó a ver la ventana del estudio, las cortinas estaban cerradas...entonces fue al mercado recorriendo el camino que hacía un rato había cruzado.

-Samantha...- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, mientras observaba por la ventana la figura de la chica irse...

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Este es mi primer fic de Danny Phantom, y aquí lo que les traigo es el prologo, espero que les guste. **


	2. I

I 

El mercado se hallaba atiborrado de gente. Se escuchaban los reclamos, los regateos y las ofertas por doquier. La chica se detuvo un momento en uno de los tantos puestos de verduras, fijó su vista en lo que le ofrecían y sonrió. Pensó que tal vez un buen pollo asado con una ensalada fresca y un jugo recién hecho le vendría bien al estómago de su patrón, por lo que decidió buscar los ingredientes para su platillo.

Después de rebajar unos cuantos precios, se encaminó de nuevo a la casa en la cual trabajaba. En el trayecto se topó con dos mujeres en plena conversación. Una de ellas tenía el cabello canoso y su vestido estaba desgastado por los años y el uso, la otra era de cabello castaño añejo y al igual que la mujer mayor, sus ropas estaban castigadas por los años y las tareas propias de una criada.

-Es verdad...el joven Fenton tiene nueva criada, al menos eso fue lo que escuche- dijo la de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno, tal vez se cansó- suspiró la anciana- Es natural, la pobre mujer no hacía más que limpiar, descansar y andar sola por el caserón, cualquiera se aburre de tanta soledad, no se cómo el dueño de ese lugar vive de esa manera- concluyó.

-Pobre mujer...- contestó la otra- Aunque se me tiene entendida que la nueva, es una joven y según, viene de otro pueblo. Tal vez no esté tan enterada de la vida del joven amo- poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Tal vez...pero al menos eso le es una ventaja, pues, no está al tanto del pasado de su señor, lo que le de más tiempo en la casa...

-Antes de que se canse y decida irse como lo han hecho las demás...-

-Correcto- Ambas mujeres tomaron las compras y continuaron su camino entre cuchicheos, alejándose de la vista de la joven.

Se quedó un rato pensando, a qué se refieren con eso del pasado de su señor, tal vez algo malo le había ocurrido haciendo que él se auto-encarcelara en aquel estudio. Suspiró y decidió seguir su camino, pues debía prepararle el almuerzo al joven para el que trabajaba.

Frente a la cocina puso manos a la obra, aderezó el pollo y lo metió junto con verduras y especias al agua hirviendo, revolviendo por temporadas y bañando al animal en la salsa. Cortó, separó, reunió y mezclo los componentes de la deliciosa y apetitosa ensalada, siempre preparaba más, pues, no era su afán comer la carne de los animales, prefería una buena ensalada y un jugo antes de saber que en su boca se hallaba un cerco o – en este caso- un pollo.

Cantó un poco mientras recorría el camino hacia la habitación donde se hallaba su amo. Tocó dos veces la puerta y le dejó dicho que afuera, en la mesita a la izquierda se hallaba su almuerzo y que deseaba que cuando buscase la bandeja, esta estuviese vacía, pues no quería sobras. Acto seguido se marchó e inició sus respectivos deberes con la misma canción que hacía unos minutos llevaba en la boca.

-Creo que empezaré por el jardín...- abriendo las puertas del caserón-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Caminé hacía la ventana, no quería que ella me viera, sólo deseaba percatarme que se hallaba fuera de la casa para buscar lo que me había preparado. Una vez que corrí la cortina, observe con deleite como ella se movía de un lado a otro por el inmenso campo de pasto seco y muerte. Muerte. Sí eso es en lo que mi vida se ha convertido, en algo vegetativo, no tengo la habilidad de sentir, mucho menos el de poder levantar intereses alguno en las personas...sólo me rodeo de lástima. De nada más.

Sus manos pequeñas y blancas descansan en su suave cintura, ante la cual he despertado interés. Sus movimientos son ligeros y joviales, dignos de una joven. De esa joven. Samantha. Su nombre hace que algo en mí se revuelve de gozo; tengo tiempo sin experimentar esto, tal vez sea por el hecho de que no he conocido a nadie capaz de hacerme sentir algo parecido desde ella.

Ahora camino hacía la puerta, la cual abro con sigilo, procurando no hacer nada que pueda delatarme. Tomé la bandeja y con ella, entré de nuevo a mi cuarto. Me senté en mi sillón y empecé a degustar lo que ella me había preparado. Tenía unos dos años sin probar tal festín. Dos años. Desde aquel entonces me había quedado solo. Jugué un momento con el vaso y por alguna extraña razón su risa vino a mi.

Su cabello ondulante, sus ojos azules, su piel tersa y morena, su perfección. Todo en ella equivalía a belleza y gracia, pero mi suerte se fue, y junto a ella mi felicidad y mi capacidad de amar. Maldije el día en que te perdí y maldije el día en que me enamore de ti. Destruiste mi vida cuando todo parecía inmejorable, y ahora, pues, te llevaste todo, y me dejaste sin nada. Paulina. Mi Paulina.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Recorrió todo el jardín. Después de unas horas se tiró en el césped seco y quebradizo, para ver mejor el gran casa en la que ahora servía. Miró anonadada la grandeza del lugar, y también su tristeza. Lo comparó varias veces con su humilde morada, también recordó su madre y su pequeño hermano. Jake. Cómo extrañaba a ese pequeño demonio. Sus ojos negros y su cabello del mismo color, su mirada divertida y sus constantes bromas. Suspiró y miró al cielo, rogando que ellos estuvieran bien y que su ida les trajese beneficios.

Se levantó por fin y entró. Después de ver la hora, subió las escaleras en busca de los platos de su amo, los cuales se hallaban completamente vacíos. Sonrío ampliamente, los tomó y bajó a la cocina para poder lavarlos y guardarlos.

Recordaba las veces que había hecho el mismo proceso en su casa, con ayuda de su hermano y con los reclamos de su madre. Bien sea, por dejar jabón en los trastes, o por no secarlos bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese tipo de criticas le habían enseñado a hacer ese quehacer con más cuidado. Suspiró. Tenía de nuevo los ojos con lágrimas contenidas, extrañaba sus cosas, su familia. Amigos. Todo lo que siempre tuvo y en lo que creció, pero ahora ya no lo tenía, al menos no a la vuelta de la esquina. Terminó y se fue a su habitación, pero antes fue a la de su amo.

Tocó la puerta con el puño derecho. Sintió por un momento un extraño retortijón. Eso de un amo sin identidad, le hacía sentir intrigada. Ansiosa. Llevaba un día en aquella casa muerta, y ya andaba imaginando cómo sería la persona a la que le servía. Tal vez un hombre de alta estatura y cabellera rubia, o tal vez rojiza, de ojos azules o castaños, de cuerpo fornido o simplemente delgado; con un temperamento gentil, tímido, rudo...No sabía que pensar, y las mezclas entre ese tipo de ingredientes era larga y muy su pesar, decidió alejar esa idea y se dignó por fin a hablar.

-Buenas tardes señor- sus manos estrujaban su delantal- Bueno...este... me voy a ir a mi habitación, por favor, si desea cualquier cosa, no dude en avisar...bueno, no se, suene una campana o algo, de esta manera podré saber que es lo que necesita...- terminó de decir.

Agudizó su oído, pero no escuchó nada. Por lo que soltó un largo y lastimero suspiro para encaminarse a su habitación, la cual se hallaba situada al extremo del pasillo, en dirección contraria al estudio del joven Fenton.

En el camino fue revisando los cuadros del pasillo. Se detuvo en uno de ellos. Un hombre de contextura corpulenta, de mirada un poco sosa, de cabello negro y traje del mismo color, pero con una corbata- extrañamente- naranja. Leyó abajo el nombre de Jack Fenton . Por un momento, pensó que ese era el retrato de la persona a la que servía, pero después de revisa una vez más el lienzo, detectó la fecha de nacimiento, igual que de muerte..

-Entonces, él debe ser el antecesor del dueño del lugar- dijo intrigada- Me pregunto...¿cómo será él? ¿ será de aspecto pulcro?...

Volvió su mirada violácea al retrato. Lo examino un buen rato. Se preguntó de nuevo, tal como lo había echo en todo el día, la razón por la cual él se encontraba en aquella habitación. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando el corazón no es muy fuerte, cualquier cosa lo hiere con gran facilidad. Si esa era la razón, lo que al joven al que servía le ocurrió debió de ser muy duro...Pero...ella qué iba a saber de ese tipo de cosas. Lo más seguro era que sólo fuera cualquier tontería, y que los lujos lo hallan hecho mimado...

-Sea como sean las cosas...- replicó- No puedo evitar sentir esto- poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón- Por alguna razón siento una gran tristeza...¿será posible que pueda ser por la casa?...- cerró los ojos un momento- De ser así lo mejor será darle animo. Después de todo, esta es ahora como mi casa. ¿No?. Entonces, no le veo gracia seguir con todo tan lúgubre- sonrió- Lo mejor será que descanse un rato y planeé lo que voy a hacer. Dentro de unas horas me tocará hacer la cena, mientras, mejor pongo a trabajar mi cerebro y voy remodelando- Retomando el camino a su alcoba.

º-º-º-º-º-º

Lanzó el libro lo más lejos que pudo, estrellándolo contra la pared y haciendo mucho ruido. Le era completamente estúpido que después de unos diez años, después de su largo viaje, cuando llegara se hallara con tal situación. Maldijo el día en que dejó el país. No debió de dejar las cosas a las que andaba habituado.

-No lo puedo creer...- susurró. Tumbándose luego en el sofá rojo.

Había partido en busca de un sueño. Estudiar medicina. Recorrió gran parte del mundo en barco. Conoció selvas exuberantes, inhóspitas y pérdidas en el olvido. Caminó muchas ciudades importantes, de continentes lejanos. Todo eso lo había hecho, por que su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Le había animado; y él le siguió, debido a que a la hora de su partida todo lucía perfecto.

-No debí irme.- Sentenció- No es justo que mientras yo viajaba, él pasara por todo esto.- con los ojos borrosos a causas de las lágrimas reprimidas- Vamos...prometimos que cuando volviéramos a vernos, todo estaría bien...tú tendrías tu familia, yo sino tenía, pues simplemente buscaría a alguien...Todo era perfecto...Danny...Porqué has tenido que sufrir tanto...

Tucker Folling. Era un hombre tez morena, de ojos llenos de sabiduría y de trajes pulcros y hablar propio. Un hombre de ciencia, así lo catalogaban. Después de un largo viaje había decido volver a su antigua ciudad. El lugar del cual partió. Pero su sorpresa no fue muy grata. Los rumores, eran los de que su amigo del alma se había encerrado en su estudio. Y qué desde hacía ya seis años no se le veía.

Atribuyó todo eso a simples rumores. Pero al encontrarse con un antiguo socio de Jack Fenton, todo se hizo cierto. Danny Fenton estaba sólo...consumiéndose en un oscuridad..en la tristeza de su corazón...

-Amigo- dijo con mucha seguridad- A partir de mañana, estaré de nuevo allá. Soy tu mejor amigo. ¿No?. No sería justo que te hundas...no mientras Tucker Folling, el hombre de ciencia esté aquí...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Bueno**, aquí traigo el primer capitulo de este fic. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, enserio. Es un poco corto...pero se aquí en adelante, pondré más para traerles capítulos más largos, pues es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historias..me refiero a lo descriptivo..en fin..con los reviews...

**Raven-Vidaurreta** muchas gracias amiga! Enserio!. Y pues, si Danny se interesó un poco en ella, pero fue por el hecho de que lo ha tratado bien...La mayoría de las personas que le han servido a penas y le dan los buenos días... espero que este Cáp. t guste, enserio.** Ceci –94- fanatik **Pues, aquí esta el primer capitulo..y espero que sea de tu agrado..enserio. Y espero contar con tu review- **-'-8-karo-8-'-** Jajajaja que bueno q t ha gustado!. Y pues, me alegra más saber que t gusta la manera en la que estoy escribiendo esta historia. Y pues, t digo que me está costando un poco, pero igual me esfuerzo..espero tu review enserio! Quiero saber que te parece! **always mssb**Y aquí, te traigo la conti.. y pues, el tema me pareció un poco deprimente..pero igual, cuando uno cae es para levantarse. ¿no?. Pues, eso es lo que le va a tocar hacer a Danny...! **MaKAkiSs**aquí está mi inspiración! Disculpa la demora, tenia pensado actualizar más rápido, pero quería hacer un buen trabajo. Enserio, ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! **GotichGirl**Oo gracias por el review!! Enserio TT!! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado!! Y jejeje y seguiré siendo intrigante en mis historias!! Me gusta mucho dejar la duda jejeje **Anónimo **que bueno que te gusto! Espero que puedas leerlo y que lo disfrutes, enserio.

**Ahora** si me voy. Cuídense! Y Gracias por leer


	3. II

**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**II **

Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer.

No eran lágrimas, sino más bien lluvia.

La tierra estaba mojada, y sus pantalones se hacían manchado por encima de la rodilla de lodo. Había corrido hasta no dar más.

Estaba devastado... sus sueños, planes y anhelos se había caído, tal como si fuesen una torre de naipes tumbada por el viento...

No quería seguir ahí, bajo la lluvia, con todo a sus pies destruido, sin ánimos de levantarse...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El día se hallaba soleado. Su padre terminaba unos detalles, en los documentos, que cerrarían por fin un trato. El estudio, estaba completamente iluminado, las cortinas estaban corridas y la luz entraba a su antojo. Vio como el hombre de traje negro y pulcro, mirada divertida, cabellos negros y contextura gruesa firmar y organizar, para luego levantarse, verlo y sonreírle.

-Muy bien Danny- poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro derecho- El día de hoy viene un socio. Como lo sabes, es importante que tu comportamiento, como el de tu hermana, sea completamente propia.

-Lo se papá- dijo el niño de once años. Su mirada azul, mostraba diversión, inocencia, felicidad, todo lo que ya había perdido al cumplir los 28...- ¿Por qué vienen?-

-Verás...el hombre que viene hoy, es uno de los inversionistas principales de mi negocio.- Escoltando al niño hacia fuera del estudio.- Hace años lo conocí, y desde entonces, nos hemos hecho buenos socios.- Llevando al niño del hombro y caminando por el pasillo, vía a la escalera principal.- Mi negocio radica en el transporte de materia prima, desde los campos hasta las industrias de comestibles. En fin, todo comenzó como un sueño, siempre quise- desde pequeño- sobresalir y dar a mi familia todo aquello que no tuve. Cosa, que gracias a Dios y a mi perseverancia he logrado. Los he tenido a Uds. Con su madre, a la que amo.

-Papá...-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué sientes esa afición hacia lo paranormal?- preguntó el niño.

-Verás, Daniel. Tal vez, algún día nos entiendas a tu madre y a mi. Ambos nos sentimos atraídos hacia todo lo que sale de este mundo, las cosas que ocurren y son difíciles de explicar, aquellas situaciones a las que las personas tildan de extrañezas o simplemente productos de imaginación...Nosotros sabemos muy en nuestro interior, que no todo es así, ocurren por que hay algo más, seres espectrales, mejor conocidos como fantasmas...- sonriendo y bajando las escaleras en compañía de su único hijo.

-¿Y porqué mantienes todo eso escondido?. Mi mamá y tu, siempre nos han dicho a Jazz y a mi, que debemos ser los mismos frente a los demás, para no engañarnos a nosotros- Su padre calló un rato.

-Verás, nos encontramos en una época, en la que ese tipo de creencias son tomadas por absurdas...Tu madre y yo, mantenemos este lado de nuestra vida en lo oculto, por que no queremos que ustedes sufran burlas. Es nuestro deseo de protegerlos lo que nos hace silenciar, y hasta entonces, eso será así...- tomando la manilla de la puerta con su mano derecha.- Por eso, lo debes mantener en secreto, nosotros, somos normales Daniel, sólo que somos incomprendidos, como todos, por eso, ocultamos una parte de lo que somos, para encajar en un mundo que se encuentra en constante cambio...

-Ya veo...gracias papá...- sonriendo.

-Algún día lo entenderlas todo en su cabalidad, hasta entonces pequeño, disfruta de esta edad, fuera de preocupaciones- abriendo la puerta principal..

-Las clases son una preocupación- dijo el niño. El hombre dirigió su vista al chico, sus cabellos se hallaban despeinados, las cejas se cerraban en "V" en medio de su frente, sus ojos azules mostraban indignación, y su boca en forma en puchero.

Hizo la cabeza atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Pequeño, todavía tienes mucho por delante, por ahora ese tipo de preocupaciones están bien- el sonido de caballos a galope llamaron la atención de Jack, quién mando a su hijo a buscar a su madre y hermana, para pronto recibir la visita...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Así fue como la conoció. A pesar de sólo tener escasos once años, esa niña de tez morena, ojos zafiro y cabello negro, lo ató. Si. Lo amarró a un mundo de ilusiones y maravillas, con el cual fue creciendo, hasta llegar a la edad madura, y al compromiso. Compromiso. Si, al tiempo de cumplir los dieciocho, sus padres los comprometieron, pero para su suerte, no fue nada que ninguno de los dos no quisiera...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Los años habían pasado. Por suerte, sus padres seguían con su amistad y su sociedad, por lo que ellos seguían viéndose. El día estaba soleado, como siempre. Desde que la conocía, los días eran así para él. Ese amor, dulce que sentía hacía ella, hacía que todo luciera maravilloso, hermoso...perfecto. Tal cual ella.

-No puedo creer que nuestros padres nos comprometan- dijo la joven sonriendo y viendo al chico divertida.

-Yo también...este es el día más feliz de mi vida- dejándose caer en la hierba fresca.

-¡Y el mío!- sentándose cuidadosamente, pues no quería dañar su fino vestido de seda azul.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Despertó.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado y su cabello caía pegándose a su frente fría.

La boca abierta, buscaba con desesperación aire.

Otra vez no...pensó apesadumbrado.

¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tomaba las sábanas y se cubría con ellas, en señal de un desespero.

Un pesadilla, un amor que fue y no volverá. ¡Por que tenía que recordarlo!. Los momentos más bellos de su vida los pasó con ella, pero nada la haría volver...se había ido, y todo gracias a su estupidez...todo gracias a un olvido...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Escuchó el grito y se despertó de golpe. Salió de su habitación y fe directo a la puerta del estudio. El joven encerrado ahí, estaba mal, lo presentía. No sabía porqué, pero ese ruido no le pareció de lo más normal. Bueno, hiendo por el lado razonable, eso no era normal, pero igual. Llegó hasta el lugar y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Dios!- viendo las condiciones en las que estaba, pues del lado izquierdo de la puerta se hallaba un espejo a cuerpo completo.

Llevaba una bata de encaje blanco, un poco clara. Su cabello estaba suelto y despeinado y su rostro, pues, estaba para no hablar mucho.

Levantó su mano y toco la puerta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En medio de su desesperación había gritado, envuelto en una sábana y llorado. Odiaba, esos recuerdos. Pro qué la tuvo que perder, no era justo. La amaba con locura, y ahora, lo que una vez pudo tener, ya no estaba...Soledad...eso era todo lo que hacía a su alrededor. Maldijo su suerte, su corazón y todo lo que era. Por ser él, la perdió. Por su dinero y posición fue que todo ocurrió...

-Señor está bien...- escuchó la voz detrás de puerta.- Escuché su grito y me preocupe. ¿Está todo en orden?-.

Dudo. Por años no había escuchado que alguien se preocupara por él. La mayoría de las mujeres que iban a trabajar a esa casa, sólo le servían la comida. Muy pocas le daban los buenos días, o limpiaban. En realidad, todas hacían vida social, descuidaban el lugar, y todo gracias a que él estaba ahí, encerrado.

Abrió la boca, pero de ella no hubo palabra alguna. Se levanto y llegó hasta la puerta. Apoyó su frente sudado en la madera oscura, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Trató de aferrarse a la realidad, no quería vagar de nuevo por aquel mundo de recuerdos dolorosos que llegaban a su corazón y alma, destruyéndolo y lastimándolo cada vez más. No soportaba.

Después de tantos años de soledad y agonía en silencio, se sentía- una parte de él- en compañía. Subió la vista y se halló con la puerta de roble, gruesa. Su cárcel.

-Mi señor...¿está ahí?...-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Ahí estaba ella, con sus manos apoyadas en la puerta y su cabeza haciendo lo mismo. Quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. Sentía cierta impotencia, en su casa- recordaba- consolar a su hermano en pesadillas, llantos y berrinches. El no poder hacer nada, para apaciguar el dolor ajeno, le hacía sentir mal y inútil. Y ella no era un mujer de quedarse de brazos cruzados...

-Estoy bien...- la chica se separo bruscamente de la puerta. Había escuchado una voz. Si. Era la de su amo. Era tosca, pero a la vez- extrañamente- suave...

-Se...¿seguro?- aferrándose más a la puerta de madera, con la esperanza de que esta se desvaneciera y dejara ver a su amo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, el sólo escucharlo le envió un escalofríos a su espina dorsal y la puso a temblar...

-Si...gracias...disculpa por despertarte...-

-No se preocupe, estoy aquí para servirle...para ayudarlo...- su voz era suave, hablaban casi en susurro. Ella moría de emoción, y él de nervios...

-Gracias...descansa, buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...-

Ambos se separaron de la puerta.

La chica caminaba por los pasillos, estaba demasiado ensimismada como para prestar atención a las sombras y ruidos. Cuadros y jarrones, todos iban perdiendo su forma, esto, gracias a la escasez de luz. Llegó a su alcoba, y se tiró en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas y suspirando.

-No puedo creer que halla hablado...- se quedó dormida imaginando la apariencia del hombre detrás de la puerta...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El sol estaba en todo lo alto. La chica de cabellos negros se hallaba cantando y haciendo el desayuno. En el estudio el hombre, sentado en su sillón, esperaba ansioso la voz de su servidora y la comida de ella. Ambos deseaban volver a cruzar palabras..ella por el misterio y él por no sentir más esa soledad...

Ruidosos caballos se pararon en la puerta principal, mientras del carruaje sujeto a ellos, se bajaba un hombre de tez morena, lentes gruesos, cabello negro y traje pulcro. Entró y se halló en el salón a una muchacha de vestido verde claro, delantal inmaculadamente blanco y mirada de sorpresa...

-Disculpe, buenos días...

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó mientras entraba y empezaba a subir las escaleras sin prestar atención a la muchacha.

-En el estudio-

Caminó el trayecto hasta el salón y toco con brusquedad la puerta. Sus nudillos daban una y otra vez contra la madrea, mientras de su boca salían insultos y demás. Todo dirigido al dueño de la casa. Cansado ya, levanto su pierna derecha y pateó con fuerza el muro.

-¡Abre ya o te juro que tumbo la puerta!-

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se levantó de su asiento. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la espalda y soltó un gran suspiro. Sabía quién era. Lo conocía bien, por tanto, era de su conocimiento que en lo que esa puerta cayera o se abriera, recibiría el golpe más fuerte de su vida. Al menos a nivel físico.

-Tucker...

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**Hola...** Aquí traigo el segundo Cáp. de mi fic, espero que les guste...Oo Tucker apareció, y ahora reclama ver a su amigo...Eso, y ¡¡¡Danny hablo con Sam!!! Las se pondrán más interesantes ahora, se los prometo, pues empezaran a salir más personajes, y pues otros que se creían desaparecidos también...jejejeje sigan leyendo y ya verán los que les tengo preparado en los capítulos venideros... ahora con los reviews Oo... Gracias por leer mi historia!!

**ceci-94-fanatik** que bueno que el capitulo anterior te gusto, y pues me alegro mucho saber que cuento contigo a lo largo de mi fic enserio...y mucho!! Espero que te guste lo que escribi!!!

**-'-8-karo-8-'-**Tienes razón! Son los lectores quienes animan a uno para seguir escribiendo..y muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu review!! Enserio. Y pues, aquí está el nuevo capi para que sigas.. ¬¬ que no todo esta escrito jejejej ahora es que faltan sorpresas -- **raven-vidaurreta**jajaja muchas gracias amiga por leer mis loqueras ;; me haces muy feliz...y pues, ¬¬ gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaste en vacaiones alteradas , me alegra demasiado, saber que cuento con tu apoyo en mis historias y viceversa Oo mira que para eso están las amigas...x,x para apoyarse en las buenas, en las malas, y en las loqueras... ¡A las 200 pags de word!!

Ahora me voy despidiendo..gracias por leer mi fic, y cuídense!!!!


	4. III

"**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**III**

Tomó un poco de café. Recién había llegado a la casa, las paredes seguían tal como hacía diez años las había visto, lo mismo pasaba con las habitaciones y el decorado. Todo estaba igual. Después de sus viajes pensó que al llegar a visitar a su amigo observaría otra escena, pero para su desgracia, se equivocó. Miró a través del ventanal el jardín marchito de la mansión. Siguió recorriendo el salón con la vista, los cuadros seguían allí, sólo que ahora, una fina capa de polvo los cubría.

-No puedo creer que esto haya pasado...- colocando la tasa, finamente decorada, en el plato. Se levantó del mullido sofá rojo sangre en el que estaba y se dispuso a caminar.

En el pasillo principal las baldosas blancas y negras intercaladas, no diferenciaban mucho. Los años de mal cuidado se hacía ver como mucha facilidad, era un lastima, pensó. Aquella casa, tiempo atrás, era un lugar maravilloso; la alegría, la lujuria, la emoción... al pasar aquellas puertas de madera gruesa, se entraba en un mundo de fantasía, de experiencias inolvidables...

-Si ellos estuvieran aquí...- se quitó los lentes y sacó de uno delos bolsillos de su saco negro, un pañito con el cual limpió el vidrio- No puedo creer que él se haya dejado vencer por lo sucedido...Cuando me enteré de todo estaba demasiado lejos, hice mal... hice mal al no venir ahí mismo, debí darle mi apoyo como amigo... ¿y qué hice? Me deje llevar por mis frivolidades y perdí a un gran amigo...- Terminó su tarea anterior y al ponerse las gafas observó la figura de la joven encargada de la casa.- Tal vez no lo haya perdido...- susurró para sí.

La chica de cabellos negros esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclinó un poco a modo de reverencia y luego lo observó con más detenimiento. Aquel hombre estaba enfundado en un traje caro, de costuras pulcras y tela negra; abajo se dejaba ver una camisa inmaculadamente blanca. Su rostro denotaba inteligencia y una pizca de picardía.

-Espero no molestarle, pero el almuerzo ya está listo- el hombre asintió quedadamente y se dirigió al comedor principal. La joven lo siguió a distancia prudente, estudiándolo con interés. Una vez sentado, se dirigió a ella con cordialidad.

-Gracias...- al tiempo en que observaba los alimentos servidos. Su apariencia era apetitosa y , sinceramente, no se equivocó.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Se encontraba apoyada en uno de los mesones de la cocina. Había pensando hacer un sopa y algo seco, pero la llegada del invitado se hizo escombros su plan. Debía hacer una buena comida, para que la persona que se hallaba tomando café en el salón principal no se sintiera insatisfecha.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se paseó de un lado acá, preguntándose una y otra vez, que era lo que haría de comer. No demoró mucho en tener un menú en mente y poner, sin duda, manos a la obra.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Se acomodó la corbata. Observó su imagen una y otra vez en el espejo frente a él. Todo estaba bien. El traje negro y la camisa blanca, todo estaba en su lugar. Peinó su cabello, y pensó en ponerse un poco de colonia... De hecho lo hizo. En parte por qué había visita, y en otra por que, si hacía lo que tenía pensado hacer, vería a la joven de frente, y deseaba dar una buena primera impresión..

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Estaba por empezar a comer, cuando sonó una puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron, pero pensaron que eso se debía a que el viento estaba haciendo de las suyas en una de las habitaciones de la casona. Sam se encontraba en la cocina degustado su ensalada verde y un zumo de naranja recién echo, cuando Tucker la llamó.

Se dirigió al salón. Al entrar ahí sintió sus piernas dar un ligero temblor. Tucker se hallaba parado, viendo con furia a un hombre bien parecido. Llevaba el cabello negro, un traje del mismo color y una camisa celeste debajo del saco, su mirada denotaba un deje de tristeza y de incertidumbre, al igual que sorpresa, sólo que nadie lo notó. Sus manos estaban a los lados de su cuerpo.

-Me imaginó que tu debes ser Samantha Manson ¿verdad?- preguntó clavando su mirada azul en los ojos violeta de la chica.

La observó con detenimientos. Llevaba el cabello sobre los hombros, los labios rosa pálido, y la piel lechosa. Su vestido era de color verde, se largas mandar con encaje en la muñeca, falda ancha y sobre ella un delantal blanco con bordes decorados. Estaba al lado de un ventanal, y la luz le daba un aspecto casi de ángel, pensó para así. Era hermosa. Eso no podía negarlo...

-Si... señor...- dijo la muchacha entrecortadamente, al tiempo en que jugaba con sus dedos sobre el delantal.

El hombre sonrió, y luego observó a su amigo de infancia. Había cambiado mucho, y era de esperarse, después de todo llevaban alrededor de diez años sin verse. Sin hablarse...Lo necesitó con desesperación cuando pasó la tragedia, pero sabía que estaba en viaje de conocimiento y prefirió no llamarle...

-Eres un desgraciado...- llegando frente al joven y propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Vio con sorpresa, como su joven amo caía al suelo, tenía una mejilla completamente roja a causa del golpe. Se levantó y se sacudió un poco el polvo de su traje negro, luego observó con un deje de diversión a su amigo. Hubo un tiempo de silencio. De pronto ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y unas palmadas en los hombros.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a entrar en razón, viejo- sentándose en el comedor. Se fijó en la comida y luego dirigió la vista a su amigo, quién también había tomado asiento.- He de suponer que tienes hambre ¿no?.

-En realidad, no- ve a Sam y le dedica un pequeña sonrisa- Le señorita Manson, hace poco me llevó al almuerzo-

-Ya veo...señorita, espero no se moleste por que habamos importunado su almuerzo-

-No se preocupe señor Folling.- haciendo un reverencia- con su permiso, me retiro

-Adelante- dijeron los hombres al mismo tiempo en que observaban a la joven marcharse del comedor.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Llevaban alrededor de unas dos horas conversando en la sala principal. Ambos estaban sentados en mullidos sofás color vinotinto. La habitación era de un color crema, en el extremo derecho del salón, diagonal al gran ventanal, se encontraba un piano negro. Un alfombra de color rojo y decorados dorados, descansaba en los pies de los amigos. Cuadros de paisajes, retratos de los miembros familiares y otros más, adornaban las paredes.

-Ya veo...- hundiendo sus codos en los brazos del mueble y entrelazando sus dedos a manera de pensador- Con que eso fue lo que pasó...

-Me temo que así fue...-

-¡Daniel! Sabias a la perfección que habíamos hecho un trato... ¿ acaso no recuerdas?. Cuando vine a despedirme, si mal no recuerdo, quedamos en que si alguno de nosotros pasaba por algo, iríamos enseguida. – con tono de reproche.

-Lo se...pero algo en mí prefirió pasar por todo sólo. Al principio pensé que era una locura, un mal sueño...que despertaría rápidamente y me daría cuenta que todos estaban a mi lado. Que nada había pasado...que aquel hombre no había alejado de mí, todo lo que alguna vez, con locura, amé...

-Amigo, imagino que todo debió de ser fuerte, pero hiciste mal- frunciendo el seño- Tú nunca has estado sólo, si volteas te darás cuenta, de que son muchas las personas que se preocupan por ti...

-Si claro...- con sarcasmo- Se preocupan tanto que ni cuenta se dieron que estuve encerrado casi seis años en esta casa.

-Eso fue, por que de seguro no dejaste que nadie se te acercara-

-Al principio, sólo me encerré en la casa... tenía mucha gente a mi servicio aún, pero con el tiempo se fueron hiendo..- suspirando- Pasé así, casa cuatro años, hasta que le pedí a todos las que aún estaban aquí-

-Y te quedaste sólo...-

-Por unos meses, después me di cuenta que necesitaba quién limpiara.. fue cuando empezó el desfile de empleadas que no sirvieron para nada. Cómo yo me la pasaba en mi estudio, sólo se enteraban de los chismes, y no hacían lo propio...

-Eso explica las condiciones de la casa.- alzando la vista y recorriendo la estancia.

-Si...- tomando un poco de café.

-Ya veo, la señorita Manson¿ desde cuando está aquí?-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La joven estaba limpiando el cuarto en el que el hombre moreno dormiría. Cambió las sábanas ocre, por unas perla. Lo mismo hizo con el cobertor rojo. Abrió las cortinas, para dar paso a la luz. Volteó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La habitación estaba lista. Las paredes blancas, estaban llenas de cuadros con finos marcos, la alfombra persa bajo sus pies estaba perfecta; ocurría lo mismo con la cama y muebles dispuestos a lo largo y ancho de la alcoba.

-Perfecto- subió la vista al reloj – Ya debería de ir bajando, a lo mejor se les ofrece algo a mi señor y a su invitado...-

Antes de salir de la alcoba, recordó a su amo. Sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules... su piel blanca... se detuvo. Qué le estaba pasando... la noche en que habló con él, su corazón latía y ahora que lo conocía, que lo había visto. Sintió sus piernas flaquear...Nunca pensó que aquel hombre, fuese tan atractivo...tan misterioso... tan interesante...

-Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías...- saliendo de lugar.

El pasillo...los cuartos... todo había cambiado. El ambiente pesado y misterioso de la casa, ya no estaba. Todo se hallaba extrañamente feliz, tal vez, el hecho de que el amo del lugar se diera a luz, alegraba el lugar. Sonrió. Aquel hombre le atraía. Y eso que le llevaba unos ocho años de diferencia.

Después de dejar las sábanas en la lavandería, se dirigió al salón, en el que los hombres estaban tomando café. Una vez en el umbral de la puerta, sintió la mirada de ambos. Sobre todo la del hombre al que servía. La miraba fijamente, cómo examinándola, tratando de escudriñar en ella... hizo un breve reverencia.

-Disculpen la interrupción... ¿quieren algo más?- esquivando la mirada azul, del hombre de cabellos y traje azabache.

-Muchas gracias, pero por ahora estamos bien... bueno al menos yo- dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

-Bueno, me gustaría que por favor, me pasaras unos panecillos más, están deliciosos- al tiempo en que hacía mueca al recordar la delicia las mini tortas rellenas de crema pastelera.

-En un momento se los traigo señor Folling- examinando la habitación y disimuladamente al hombre, dueño del lugar- ¿Nada más?- agregó.

-Nada más- respondió el doctor.

-Con su permiso...- retirándose del salón.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La semana pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Poco a poco, la joven de ojos púrpura, iba dándole vida a la casa. El dueño del lugar, no hacía más que ver a la chica, igual hacía su amigo. Nunca opinaron en algo que ella hiciera, no daban sus criticas... sabían a la perfección, que ella estaba haciendo lo que las demás no hicieron... volver a llevar la amplia casa, a sus días de gloria...

Mientras, el joven amo, sólo salía de su estudio a comer, y de vez en cuando, a pasear por los jardines. Estos aún guardaban los estragos de abandono, aunque, algunas partes, estaban verdes... La chica se distribuía el tiempo muy bien, pues, al finalizar sus tareas, corría afuera, allí, con el ocaso, empezaba a transplantar y sembrar nuevas plantas.

Todo estaba bien... raro, pero bien.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Terminó de leer varias veces la carta frente a ella. No podía creerlo. Tucker le había escrito los últimos sucesos, y sinceramente estos le había dado vuelta a su mundo. Su padre entró a la habitación. Tenía mucho tiempo, demasiado, que no veía ese deje de felicidad en los ojos de la morena.

-¿Pasa algo Valerie?- preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros con gris.

-Digamos que debo hacer un viaje de emergencia... hay algo que debo ver...- volteando a ver a su padre, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.- _" Debo volver a verte Daniel...debo hacerlo...y esta vez, seré yo, quién se quede contigo..." _

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola a todos! **Bueno, aquí estoy con el tercer capitulo. Espero sinceramente que les guste, he puesto mucho empeño escribiendo. Esta bien, Danny salió muy rápido, pero es que lo que viene es bastante... después de tantos años alejado de todo, de la nada aparecerán los amigos y enemigos.. y también, más adelante será el señor Fenton, quien nos cuente su historia...

Ahora con los reviews

**Raven-Vidaurreta** ( me alegro, y mucho amiga, que sigas mi fic, y más que te guste . Bueno, ahora ya son 160 hojas de word¿no?. Jajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo, ¬¬ y no te creas, a veces los años sirven para la inspiración ) **-'-8-karo-8-'-** ( Hola! Pues que bueno q te gusten las respuestas alegres!! a mi también! Y más los reviews alegres!!! esos dan mucho apoyo!!!! Y alientan a seguir más adelante . Pues, ya es muy tarde pero, espero que hayas salido bien con los exámenes!! Eso, y espero y aspiro que este capitulo te guste!) **blackmoonfairy** (genial!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y más por haberme dejado ese review tan lindo! Suelo adentrarme mucho en lo que escribo, tal vez es por eso, que suelo dar tantas explicaciones, jejeje o,o bueno... aquí t dejo ... jejeje espero con ansias tu review en este capi!) **always mssb** (Aquí esta!! y pues, ¬¬ si, se me hizo justo que esos dos por fin cruzaran palabra! y aquí está la respuesta por la que Tucker deseaba golpear a Danny.. o,o eso y también esta el golpe . Espero sigas leyendo mi fic!! Cuidat!!!) **ceci-94-fanatik** ( jajaja gracias!!! Y pues, uú yo quería que Tucker tumbara la puerta ¬¬ y lo sacara por los cabellos...pero me pareció mejor que él saliera solito , además ¬¬ igualito salió golpeado! espero q te diviertas con este capitulo)** Conny14Sam** ( ¡EXTREMO! tu review esta extremo! Enserio! X,x a mi se me va a terminar pegando esa palabra... pues. Al menos has estado leyéndolo , y pues, q bueno que esta vez si tuviste la inspiración para dejar un review! No tienes idea de cuan feliz me sentí cuando lo leí!! ..espero este Cáp. sea de tu agrado!!) **carlita SVT** ( jajaja, que bueno que lo leíste, y pues, xx las quejas hubiesen sido de menos, hasta yo me las hacia..pero no importa!! Esos terminan bien ...) 

**Bueno, ahora me despido**... muchas gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic, y espero con ansias los reviews!! Nos estaremos leyendo!!


	5. IV

"**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**IV**

La chica de piel morena observaba de lejos a las dos figuras reír y divertirse. Siempre habia amado al chico de tez pálida y cabello negro, aún antes de saber qué era ese sentimiento. Los años pasaban, y ambos se alejaban más y más. Se acurrucó más en el frondoso árbol de flores rosas, el sol estaba en todo lo alto, la brisa era fresca y el suelo no mostraba rastro de nube alguna. Era un día perfecto…. Al menos para los dos enamorados que jugaban y reían a espaldas de la joven trigueña.

Cerró sus ojos con cierto pesar. Odiaba mucho, cuando los dos la invitaban a pasar la tarde con ellos, y sin dar vuelta atrás se iban por su lado y la dejaban sola…. Siempre era así. No obstante, sonreía y se hacía la indiferente. Aquellos ojos azules, brillantes y rebosantes de alegría la hacían callar….

Esa mañana, había amanecido como cualquier otra. Ella en la cama de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, de la hermosa casona de su "amigo". La noche anterior, ambos, como era ya costumbre entre ellos, habían conversado hasta tarde. El tema, de un tiempo en adelante, era Paulina. El amor incondicional del joven Phantom, hacia la chica de ojos azules y tez perfecta, era notorio, y aún más, doloroso para la chica. Esa misma noche, le pidió al chico que dejara la charla para luego, pues se excuso con un ligero dolor de cabeza….

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

A la lejanía podía ver al hombre sólo, con los ojos azules brillantes convertidos en opacos mares de tristeza y pesadez, la espalda un poco encorvada y los labios comprimidos. Frente a ella, se alzaba una gloriosa escultura en mármol, de un ángel de alas extendidas y manos en el pecho a modo de plegaria.

-No puedo creerlo que lo hagas sufrir de este manera…. Te odie por que me lo arrebataste, ahora, te odio por hacerlo tan desdichado…….-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Recordaba con claridad, cómo, después de la ceremonia de compromiso el chico no paraba de sonreírle hasta a la pintura de su abuela. Sonrió. Le era doloroso ver la felicidad de él, no siendo ella quién se la otorgaba; aún así se sentía bien sabiendo que Daniel estaba bien…

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

El hombre mayor se acercó a ella.

-Ya nos vamos Valerie- dijo su padre, observando la mirada ansiosa de su hija… no obstante…- Hija, se muy bien que antes saliste lastimada, pero, por lo que veo- tomando el mentón de la chica para verla a los ojos- sé que aún lo amas…- sonrió

-Gracias papá…será mejor que nos vayamos.-

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Sam terminó de sacudir el polvo de la sala. Ya hacía dos semanas que el dueño de la casa se paseaba por el lugar. Sonrió. Algo en aquel hombre, seguro, misterioso, encantador y halagador le llamaba la atención, no sabía muy bien que era… pero algo había. No lo dudaba ni un solo segundo.

Escuchó como algo se rompía en la cocina.

El cuarto estaba decorado de tonos verdes pasteles. Por suerte, estaba en la planta baja. Así que fue rápidamente a la cocina.

Frente a la taza, agachado, estaba el joven de ojos azules. Sonrió un poco. El hombre estaba recogiendo los pedazos de la porcelana rota. En el mesón se hallaba una tetera con humo saliendo de la boquilla. Que raro. Ella no había puesto a calentar agua….

-No te preocupes, yo recojo la taza- dijo sonriendo y agachándose a un lado de él. Tomó unos trozos de la taza.

-Disculpa. Tucker salió y pues, yo tenía ganas de tomar un poco de té.- viendo a la joven frete a él. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros, su vestido se abultaba un poco y el delantal estaba sirviendo de apoyo a los pedazos de taza. Sus ojos púrpura se encontraban fijos en el piso y sus manos se movían con cuidado….se veían suaves…

-Me hubiese avisado- evitando encontrarse con la mirada de él.

-Estabas ocupada limpiando una habitación, y… pues no quise molestarte- sonriendo de manera inocente.

-Estoy aquí para servirle- sonriendo y alzando la vista- Por eso no debe preocuparse…- viendo a los ojos de él. Sus mejillas empezaron a arder un poco, así que rápidamente apartó la vista y se levantó- Si quiere puede poner los pedazos en el mesón, yo puedo preparar el té en un momento y se lo llevó…

-No te preocupes, ya está sólo de servir- tomando los pedazos del mesón y botándolos en la basura. Abrió el escaparate donde se guardaban las tazas y sacó dos. Sirvió el té con cuidado y le extendió una taza a Sam- No me gusta tomar té sólo-

Sam lo miró. ¿Qué no le gustaba tomar té solo? Cómo podía decir eso, más, cuando había pasado años metido en una habitación. Suspiro y acercó la taza a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo. Su mente estaba de cabeza; si lo sentía cerca, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar; sus ojos la hipnotizaban….

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó con tono de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar- sonriendo. Tomó un poco más y dejo la taza en el mesón- Por favor deje eso ahí, yo lavaré en lo que termine de arreglar la sala- dijo desde la puerta.

Camino un poco antes de escuchar el agua caer, las tazas sonar y un plato caer. Suspiró. SE dio media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a la cocina, cuando escuchó:

-¡Tranquila! Yo arreglo esto-

-Está bien- respondió y se dirigió a la sala.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Tcuker estaba en la librería. El que estuviese de visita, no quería decir que sus estudios se fueran en picada. Sonrió. El anciano que atendía la tienda, era el mismo que de niños reprendía a Daniel y a él por sus jugarretas. Tomó el cambio y le sonrió al abuelo.

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que. Me alegra que el joven Daniel ya este por ahí- sonriendo.

-Es verdad- acomodándose los lentes- Eso ya es algo.

-Creo que la señorita Manson, tiene algo que ver- dijo el hombre, sus ojos negros se iluminaron un poco.- Me gustaria mucho que el joven fuera feliz de nuevo. ¿No lo cree así?-

-… Sinceramente no lo se- encogiéndose de hombros- Pero, sea lo que sea, Danny ya está por ahí… Con permiso, buenas tardes.- Saliendo de la tienda.

-Igual Tucker…- se despidió el abuelo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_Estoy confundida…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Esa es otra de las preguntas sin respuestas…._

_Es como preguntar por qué mi padre ya no está_

_O por qué mi madre está sola…_

_O buscar la razón para mitigar el dolor de una enfermedad sin cura…_

_Hermano…_

_Sonrió…_

_Estoy aquí, pensando en ti y a la vez no._

_Tratando de descifrar esto que esta en mi corazón._

_Dulce… cálido… _

_Me hace temblar con mirarlo y oírlo._

_Con sentirlo y olerlo_

_¡No deseo hacer de lado mi promesa!_

_Prometí regresar cuando todo estuviera bien._

_Contigo_

_Esperar juntos tu último día._

_Cuando ya no sufras._

_Ni tú._

_Ni nosotras…_

_Cuando tu alma sea del viento_

_Vueles…._

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Lloró largo rato.

Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

Sonrió.

Le había prometido a su hermano trabajar. Le compraría aquel juguete que él tanto deseaba.

Un tren.

Lo haría….

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

La mañana estaba tranquila. El sol brillaba a más no poder. El viendo jugaba con las cabellos de la joven pelinegra, quién a muy tempranas horas, se dedicaba al jardín. La amplia tierra, estaba ya de color verdosa y algunas flores ya empezaban a verse. A Daniel, no sólo le gustaba ver el exterior…sino más bien, a la figura delgada de la joven que le servía….

Servir.

Sonrió.

Vio a lo lejos una figura acercarse. Sus ojos se alegraron.

-Valerie….-

-¿Valerie?-

-Si Tucker… tal parece que a nuestra amiga le ha llegado la noticia.- sonriendo.

-Los tres mosqueteros de nuevo. ¿No?

-Eso espero…- sonriendo.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Buenas... **Pues, primero que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic. Segundo, una disculpa del tamaño… mmm… ya se de los fans del dannysam... uú…sé que el capitulo es corto, y más para el tiempo que he tenido sin actualizar… pero salió sólo, enserio… fue lo que salio de mi mente…de igual manera espero que les guste

¬¬ Y si, ya se, ya parece serpiente este historia. Pero cada cosa ira cayendo en su lugar. Lo prometo … ¿Qué pasara con el hermanito de Sam? ¿Qué hará Valerie ¬¬ ¿

¬¬ ¿Danny comprarás una nueva vajilla?... todo eso en el próximo capi …. Y ahora damas y caballeros con los reviews!

**Ruby** me alegra mucho, saber que te gusta el fic... y pues, aquí te dejo el cuarto Cáp. **Conny14Sam** - ¡Extremo! Espero que este Cáp. te guste! Sobre todo la parte de la cocina …. ¬¬ y pues, esta tranquila la cosa, no más espérate que Valerie aparezca… ¬¬ pobre Sam, pero ya veré que se encargue de ella jejejeje **blackmoonfairy**genial espero con ansias tu review en este Cáp.. enserio, ojala no te halla decepcionado con lo corto, pero ya veré como le hago para que el próximo sea más largo.. òó ** raven-vidaurreta** jajaja pues, aquí estoy yo, ¡Hola!, pues, no más espero que te guste lo que escribí ahora. ¬¬ y sino, pues te esperas a que aparezcas que ya te tengo el papel òó. Ya sé de que ponerte . Y pues, tranquis, no importa si el review tarda en llegar... ¬¬ Con tal y llegue… todo esta bien.. Adiosito, espero t guste el Cáp. **always mssb** jejejeje lo de Valerie y Sam, ya se verá en el Cáp. Que viene… ¬¬ esas dos se van a matar, pobre Danny… x,x **carlita SVT** a pues, lo de que Valerie quiere a Danny para ella ¬¬ ya es un hecho. Y pues, de que yo no lo permito es otro jejejeje Espero te guste este capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!**mizu-tatsu**Yo tambien hago eso. Me gusta leer los fics o más adelantados o terminados, no te deja tan picada… aunque la incertidumbre también alimenta las ganas de leer… espero con ansias tu review en este capitulo. **ceci-94-fanatik** lo pensé.. entonces me dije que pobre puerta.. uú no merece ese final.. además, de que salió golpeado, salió golpeado jejejeje **tercy** Pues, aquí traje el cap siguiente. espero que lo sigas leyendo y tre siga gustando **ghostgirl16** o,o pues, la idea la tenía desde hace tiempo, de hecho ya lo había iniciado, pero no sabia si hacerlo fic. Después de ver Danny Phantom y eso.. pues, lo pase. Aunque me ayudo una amiga, el nombre de la protagonista siempre fue Sam, y pues con eso ella me dijo que lo pasara cpn Danny, y asi lo hice jejeje gracias por leerlo

Pues.. ;; Diez reviews!! Que bellos! ;; muchas gracias a tods por leer mi historia. Espero que este capitulo sea de su total agrado…

¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!


	6. V

"**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**V**

El pequeño niño tosió fuertemente. La mirada azuleja de su madre se posó rápidamente en el infante, quién simplemente se limitó a sonreír. Siempre era así, poco a poco iba empeorando, el médico del pequeño pueblo no le daba muchas esperanzas y el dinero que le entraba de sus bordados no le era suficiente.

Suspiró.

Recordó el día que llego a esa hermosa campiña. El sol brillante, los verdes campos arados, los animales y la brisa suave y limpia… Amó ese lugar desde que se bajó de aquel tranvía desgastado. Su esposo compró con lo poco que tenía una casa pequeña, apenas una habitación. No importó.

Los años transcurrieron y fueron creciendo económicamente, no hasta llegar terratenientes o algo así, pero sí por lo menos para tener pan cada día en la mesa y para ampliar la casa, todo para la llegada del primer hijo de ambos. O más bien dicho, hija.

Al cumplir los cinco años la pequeña Samantha, el hombre falleció. Durante una mañana, mientras iba a recoger unos encargos, el caballo en el que iba desbocó haciéndolo caer y morir casi al instante. Ahí terminó todo. Sus pertenencias fueron vendidas y su vida –antes cómoda- cambió abruptamente a una de necesidad…

Ahora, ya eso no importaba, poco después de la muerte de su esposo, ella se percató de que estaba encinta. Lloró. Apenas y tenía para comer ella con su hija, muchos menos podría mantener a un niño más…Pensó muchas veces en abortarlo… pero….no lo hizo. No fue capaz de deshacer aquel regalo que el amor de su vida le había dejado antes de irse de su lado.

Sam cumplió los dieciséis entre ajetreos. Josh nació y creció enfermó. Su cuerpo no era capaz de hacer mucha fuerza. Tos, sangre y fiebre… esos eran los tres factores a los que el organismo del chico estaba habituado, ni más ni menos, siempre era así…

-Todo tiene un límite…todo acaba…mamá…-

-¿Sí, Josh?- sonrió su madre. Dejó de lado el hilo y la aguja y se acercó al niño.

-¿Sam, vendrá pronto?-

-No lo sé pequeño- besando su frente- Josh, ya terminé con esta funda… ¿qué te parece?- extendiendo la tela rosa, con bordados de rosas y pájaros.

-¡Es hermosa mamá!- dijo maravillado- Aunque…

-¿Aunque?-

-Me gusta más la que mi hermana me hizo- sonrió, mientras señalaba un hermosa colcha azul de bordados de trenes.

-Me imaginé que algo así dirías…Josh, voy a llevar esta funda donde la Sra. Martínez- dijo mientras doblada la tela y la metía a un bolso; abrió la puerta- No tardo.

-Si mamá.-

Caminó por el mercado lleno de gente, haciéndose espacio entre empujones. Llegó rápido donde la señora de mediana edad, quien con adoración observó el trabajo de la mujer. Sonrió y pagó. No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa con algunos víveres en sus manos.

-Ya llegue- saludó a Josh.

-Hola… mamá….- dijo pausadamente. Estaba pálido y su frente se hallaba perlada de sudor frío.

-Josh… por favor… no….- dijo mientras corría en busca de agua y paños limpios…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La mujer terminó de espolvoreó un poco su nariz, cerró el estuche y se vio al espejo. Su rostro moreno se veía feliz y sus ropas estaban en su lugar. Sonrió. Otro día, para hacer que Daniel se fijara en ella nada más, y no en esa sirvienta de cuarta cuya presencia hacia que el dueño de la casa se olvidara del mundo.

-Veré la manera de hacer cambiar eso…- acomodando un mechón de su cabello- Daniel terminará siendo mi esposo, le guste o no.

Salió de la habitación verde olivo, encaminándose hacia el comedor principal donde se preparaban todos para el desayuno. Entró y observó como Tucker conversaba amenamente con Daniel. Ambos voltearon a verla y le sonrieron dando un: Buenos días, al unísono.

-Buenos días chicos- haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días- entró a la habitación Sam, con una bandeja cargada de una tetera, tazas y platos con panes tostados; en la mesa reposaban la mantequilla, mermelada, miel y azúcar.

-Buenos días Sam- respondió Danny, mientras se levantaba para ayudarla, cosa que molestó considerablemente a Valery.

- Muchas gracias, pero no es necesario. Enserio- dijo derrotada, pues el hombre ya había tomado la bandeja y estaba sirviéndole a los demás.

-Nunca cambiarás Daniel- habló divertida la morena- Siempre ayudando a los sirvientes- mirando la vajilla- Y es natural- dijo con petulancia y arrogancia- Esta es la vajilla de tu madre, no querrás que ella lo dañe.

-Te equivocas, de estaba vajilla, no queda sino unas cuantas tazas, hace poco partí varias preparando té.

Tucker rió al ver como Valery miraba con furia las tazas y a Sam. Mordió un poco de pan y bufó. Daniel terminó de colocar todo en la mesa y le sonrió cálidamente a la chica de ojos violáceos. El moreno divisó una hermosa tostada y se dispuso a tomarla, alzó su mano y justo cuando estaba por agarrarla, su amigo se le adelantó y le metió un mordisco.

-¡Muy gracioso Daniel! ¡Esa tostada la vi primero!- gruño el joven moreno serio. Para él, la comida era algo sagrado, y más cuando se trataban de las tostadas de Sam, quién se había ganado un buen puesto en el corazón del estómago de Tucker.

-Hay más- dijo mientras metía otro mordisco.

-Chicos, dejen de comportarse como cuando éramos niños- replicó Valery molesta ante la actitud de ambos hombres.

Sam aún estaba de pie al lado de Danny, estaba reparando en la escena. Tenía tiempo que no sabía de su hermano, mucho menos de su madre; vió hacia el jardín que ya estaba empezando a verdecer, cuando se preguntó sí la carta que había mandado, hacía unos días atrás, ya estaba en manos de su madre. Suspiró.

-Espero que así sea…-

-Que así sea, ¿qué? Sam- preguntó Daniel, quién llevaba tiempo, deparando en la figura de la joven pensativa. El cabello de ella estaba suelto y caía graciosamente por sus hombros, esparciéndose por los bordes de las mangas de su vestido.

-No, nada. Con su permiso, me retiro- haciendo una breve reverencia, cuando estuvo llegando a la puerta, dio un giro sobre sus talones y quedó frente a ellos- Disculpen, ¿no se les ofrece nada más?-

-No gracias, con esto quedo lleno, en media hora pasó por la cocina Sam- respondió Tucker a modo de juego y sonriendo.

-Gracias, lo que preparaste esta bien- dijo cordialmente Danny- Si necesitas ayuda con algo, no dudes en avisar.

-Aja…- un poco sonrojada, luego volteó hacia Valery.

-Todo bien- mencionó de manera seca.

La chica asintió y salió del lugar.

º-º-º-º-º-º

-¡Por favor haga algo!- gritó, mientras caía sobre sus rodillas y juntaba sus manos en su pecho a modo de plegaria, sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.- No te lo lleves… no te lo lleves….

El niño tosió cada vez más fuerte, dejando una gran mancha rojiza en el cobertor de trenes que su hermana le había cosido. Sus mejillas estaban pálidas y sus ojos decaídos y sin brillo, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba al tiempo en que su pecho hacía grandes esfuerzos por darle entrada al oxígeno y por hacer salir al dióxido de carbono.

Silencio.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La chica se arrodilló de golpe, sus corazón estaba acelerado y un extraño vació se formó, para luego ser llenado por angustia, miedo y tristeza. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que sus manos temblorosas buscaban la manera de dar con el filo de la mesa para poder levantarse, estaba segura que sus piernas no iban a sostenerla.

-Esto… que será…-

Cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba con fuerza al mesón de granito. Después de un rato entreabrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en una taza de porcelana decorada con una hermosa enredadera, y llena de manzanas rojas y unas cuantas naranjas. Todo empezó a dar vueltas, varios recuerdos fugaces vinieron a su mente, entre todas ellas la imagen de su hermano con una hermosa sonrisa y con la colcha en sus delicados brazos.

-No puede ser….- con voz apagada. Respiraba con una inmensa dificultad. No podía ser cierto… no podía estar pasando. Su hermano, él no podía, no hasta que se montara en tren, no hasta que se montara en el lomo de un caballo de pelaje brillante.

El hombre de tez clara y cabellos negros entró en la cocina, era extraño, pero en medio de su conversación con sus amigos un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él; se disculpó y tomó como excusa ir a buscar más tostadas, obteniendo por parte de Tucker que trajera muchas y por parte de Valery un gesto desaprobatorio. No obstante lo hizo.

-¿Sam?- preguntó temeroso. Frente a sus ojos azules estaba la hermosa figura de la chica, con las manos aferradas al mesón, sus cabellos esparcidos sobre el negro granito y sus piernas guindando en la silla, tal muñeca de trapo, pensó con preocupación.

Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y con cuidado la abrazó, la espalda de Sam se amoldaba al pecho de Daniel, mientras que las manos de este se unían en el boca del estómago de ella. Subió su mano derecha y apartó unos cuantos cabellos, la miró preocupado, sus ojos violáceos estaban casi sin vida y sus lágrimas corrían fluidamente por sus mejillas.

-Sam, por favor respóndeme- estrechándola más a él. La chica se movió y como pudo se sacudió del abrazo de su amo, se levantó con dificultad y quedó frente a él.

-Por favor…yo… necesito…- de momento no pudo más y su cuerpo se hizo hacía adelante, siendo rápidamente atrapada por los fuertes brazos del joven de cabellos negros. Cerró sus ojos, sentía cómo las lágrimas mojaban su traje y empezaban a rozar su piel. La aferró más a él.

-Dime que es lo que necesitas- tomándola por los hombros para enfrentarla.

-Por favor, déjeme ir a mi ciudad… tengo un mal presentimiento….este frío- poniendo su manos derecha en su corazón- Esta vacío… yo… deseo verlo… deseo estar con él.

Daniel se quedó viendo el rostro de frustración y miedo de la chica. ¿Quién era él? Por alguna extraña razón estaba enfureciéndose, ella trabajaba para él, le pertenecía. ¿Era suya? No aún no, tal vez… no sabía a ciencia cierta. Con el dorso de su mano derecha limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Sam, quién sólo se quedó viendo los ojos azules del chico.

-¿Es importante para ti?... Ese hombre lo es- viéndola detenidamente.

-¡Es mi hermano! ¡Sé que algo está mal! ¡Quiero verlo!...no deseo… no deseo…- empezando a llorar de nuevo- ¡NO DESEO QUE MUERA SIN ESTAR A SU LADO!

**º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído lo que hasta ahora llevo de mi fic. ¡Enserio!. Todos sus reviews me animan mucho Ahora les voy a decir que este cap salió sólo, no demoré mucho es escribirlo.. U jejejeje tambien lloré un poco escribiendolo uú me pase de drama´tica.. en fin, espero que les guste.. **

**Un gran abrazo y muchisimas gracias! A:**

**ghostgirl16**

**blackmoonfairy**

**always mssb**

**carlita SVT**

**Karolina-Phantom**

**mizu-tatsu**

**LaBrujaSay-Say**

**Raven-Vidaurreta **

**Por haberme dejado sus reviews.. y pss.. con respecto al lemon, todavía no sé.. o,o sería la primera historia en incluirlo.. más adelante se verá si es necesario… bueno, hasta el proximo cap.. adiosito..¡Muchas gracias!**


	7. VI

**Camino hacia la luz"**

**By. Guaduchi.**

**Danny Phantom no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador Butch Hartman, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para entretener a los lectores. **

**VI**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Había pasado algo, lo sabía. Sentía cómo su hermano la buscaba, la llamaba…la necesitaba. ¡¿Cuándo fue que se separó de su casa?! De su hermano, de su madre. La necesidad fue lo que hizo que todo esto ocurriera, deseaba volver y verlos, a su familia y a sus amigos…pero… estaba él… El hombre de ojos azul zafiro y cabello negro, de piel blanca y de trajes pulcros y elegantes; de modales excelentes y de sonrisa enigmática… ¿lo amaba? No. No llegaba a eso. Estaba segura. Suspiró mientras se levantaba. De alguna manera había llegado a su cuarto.

-No recuerdo…- articuló mientras ponía su mano derecha en su cabeza. El dolor era agudo, sentía un extraño pito recorrer su cerebro y aturdir sus tímpanos.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Te desmayaste y te traje hasta tu cuarto- dijo tranquilamente Daniel mientras entraba, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja. La colocó en la mesa a la derecha de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta. Sirvió un poco de té humeante y le ofreció la taza.- ¿Estás bien? Tucker y Val fueron a buscar al médico. Estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-Claro- aceptando la taza- Sobre todo la señorita Valerie- el chico sonrió y asintió. Ella se quedó observándolo. Sus ojos mostraban inocencia. –

-Si ella se mostró muy afligida. Así es ella, siempre ha sido una persona muy noble- mientras fijaba su mirada a la pared- Quiero disculparme por la pregunta, pero ¿qué es lo que le pasa a tu hermano?- encarando a la chica.

En esos momentos la joven tenía su cabello suelto, cayendo así por sus hombros. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el humo que emanaba el líquido verdoso dentro de la taza de porcelana. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que sus manos temblaban de a poco, y que su vestido estaba más flojo de lo usual. El cuello de la prenda se encontraba más abajo de donde ella lo usaba, mostrando un poco el nacimiento de sus senos. En aquel momento, algo en su interior se movió. Una oleada de calor le cubrió las mejillas de improviso…Pero fue algo efímero…Pues de momento, observó como por las mejillas blancas de la chica se deslizaban lágrimas Cristalinas.

-Sam…yo…- intentando arreglar la situación. Sus manos torpemente se situaron en los hombros de la chica y luego una de ellas se aventuró hasta el mentón de la joven. Con cuidado y la delicadeza que hacía años no usaba, la puso a la par. Aquellos hermosas orbes violetas estaban llenas de pena, de dolor…Fue secando con su pulgar las lágrimas que salían, dejando un rastro húmedo de caricias y a la joven con las mejillas teñidas de leve carmín.

-Mi hermano, desde muy pequeño fue débil. – bajó su mirada. Él con cuidado quitó la taza de sus manos y la colocó en la mesa. Luego la envolvió en sus brazos, de manera que el rostro de ella quedara en pecho, mientras que él clavó su mentón en el espacio entre el delicado cuello de ella y sus hombros- Con los años iba empeorando. Su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más…fiebres constantes, toses y malestares generales. Por un tiempo, mi madre me hizo creer que era algo pasajero. No obstante, conforme fui creciendo, me di cuenta que él no iba a mejorar…Josh necesita un milagro para seguir aquí. Con nosotras…conmigo- sus manos se aferraron a la chaqueta del hombre que le servía de resguardo- ¡No es justo! Por años pensé que si trabajaba duro y me esforzaba Dios lo iba a dejar tranquilo…Que iba a dejar que él viviera, que corriera…que riera sin entrar en uno de sus accesos de asma…- se quedó en silencio. Las lágrimas ahogaban sus propias palabras.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tal vez, no deberías juzgar de esa manera a Dios- cerró sus ojos. Sentía como el cuerpo de esa joven se amoldaba al suyo, eso le daba una tranquilidad inimaginable. Nunca entes se había sentido así, ni siquiera con P….- Tu hermano sufre…la vida nos son prestadas, y él es quien decide cuando retomarla-

-Lo se…es sólo que… no quiero perderlo… lo amo…amo a mi hermano… -

-¿Quieres verlo?- soltó de pronto. Abrió sus ojos y se separó con brusquedad de ella, quedando frente a frente. En esos momentos sentía la necesidad de cumplir cuan capricho se paseara por la cabeza de esa joven, de esa delicada estatua de porcelana.

-Si…- dijo automáticamente.

-Cámbiate. Vendré por ti- parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- ¿Entendido?

-Si- asintiendo aturdida.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Cuando Valerie y Tucker llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con la escena de un recibidor desolado y habitaciones vacías. La mujer de piel morena soltó un bufido; sus mejillas estaban encendidas de ira y sus cejas estaban por hundir sus ojos de lo fruncidas que estaba. Mientras el hombre de lentes se adentró en el estudio. Abrió varias gavetas y recorrió el lugar como un detective, tratando de divisar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común que pudiera explicar lo que pasaba. El médico de la familia estaba abajo, sentado y esperando.

-Vamos a ver- acercándose a una estatuilla de mármol que el joven Fenton tenía en una de sus repisas. La razón por lo que no le sorprendió ver dentro una nota, fue por que de pequeños esa era la manera de escribirse. Era su juego. Algo que no compartían con a única mujer del grupo.-Bueno…- acomodando los lentes que cargaba y leyendo la nota.

"_Fui con Sam a hacer una visita. Tranquilos. Prometo no tardar mucho. _

_P.D. Sam dice, que por favor no hables mucho del tema. No se por qué. En fin. No tardo. _

_P.D.2 Que bueno que hay costumbres que nunca se olvidad"_

Acomodó sus lentes y suspiró con pesadez. Si la mujer que estaba con él se enteraba de eso, seguramente movería mar y tierra, sólo para encontrarlos y así poder matar a la chica de ojos violáceos. En fin, hizo un ademán de despertarse y luego salió de la habitación, no sin antes – claro está- volver a colocar la nota en su lugar. Bajo la estatuilla de mármol.

Bajó las escaleras y se topó con una Valerie completamente enfurecida. Con las mejillas rojas de coraje y con las cejas lo suficientemente fruncidas cómo para convertirlas en una sola. El hombre se quedó observando a la mujer, parada y con las manos en su cintura, demostrando frustración. En tiempos anteriores esa actitud le hubiese parecido divertida, pero por alguna extraña razón, le causaba molestia.

-¿Sabes donde están?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que él estaba presente.

-No…Daniel no dejó nada sobre su paradero…- terminó.

-¡Esa bruja! Debió de engatusarlo…- estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, dando fuertes pisadas y encolerizada.- ¡La odio! ¡Primero Paulina! Y ahora… ¡ESA!

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el moreno, mientras se sentaba en la escalera.

-¡A Daniel! ¡Vamos Tucker! Tú muy bien sabes que he amado a ese hombre desde los dieciséis. ¿Y qué paso? ¡Apareció Paulina! Con su piel perfecta y todas esas boberías que el muy tonto de Fenton me decía…- bajando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba molesta. – No es justo… si él tan sólo viera lo mucho que lo quiero…

-Val…yo…- el moreno se quedó observando con la mujer frente a él lloraba. Luego se secó las lágrimas y alzó la cabeza. Lo vio y se dirigió a él, pasándole por un lado.-

-Con permiso. Voy a mi habitación. Necesito descansar…- subiendo las escaleras.

-Descansa…- viendo como ella desaparecía por el pasillo.- Esto se va a poner feo… muy feo…

º-º-º-º-º

Daniel observaba por la ventana el paisaje. Los árboles estaban secos y las hojas, teñidas de naranja, caían al suelo formando una alfombra. El cielo estaba en tonos grises y el viento debía de estar helado, pues observó como el hombre a cargo del carruaje, se frotaba las manos y se apretaba la chaqueta. Y no sólo eso, sino que se dio cuenta de que la mujer a su lado tiritaba.

-Es extraño…- habló en susurro. Con cuidado rodeó los hombros de la joven con su brazo izquierdo. Ella, por reflejo de su cuerpo, posó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre a su lado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados en forma relajada y sus mejillas estaban marcadas por la sombra de gruesas lágrimas agrias.

Volteó su rostro. Esa mujer estaba despertando en él un sentimiento que juraba haber enterrado. Sus ojos azules buscaron de nuevo la figura de la joven Manson. Su cabello negro caía por sus hombros y enmarcaba su rostro, al tiempo en que las puntas ensortijaban, dándole un aire de inocencia. Sonrió y apartó unos mechones, colocándolos delicadamente detrás de su oreja izquierda. De momento, la pesadez y el cansancio se hicieron dueño de él, y con lentitud, apoyó su cabeza con la de la chica.

-Se siente bien…pero….Paulina…- al tiempo en que se quedaba dormido.

º-º-º-º-º

Un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro jaló con impaciencia de la chaqueta. Una vez. Otra y otra. Por fin, obtuvo la atención del mayor, este hizo un gesto desaprobatorio y le paso la mano por la cabeza, despeinándolo. Le dedicó una sonrisa calma, y luego se dirigió a los demás disculpándose. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y subió a las escaleras. Una vez en la parte superior de la casa, el niño observó cómo la parte inferior del lugar, estaba llena de personas. Todas con trajes de gala y con adornos extraños. Suspiró y se acomodó en el regazo del hombre.

-¿Papá?- en susurro.

-¿Sí?- en el mismo tono confidente del niño.

-¿Por qué esta gente está en la casa?

-Porque tu madre quiso invitarlos…

-Ah… papá ¿a ti te gusta que halla tanta gente en casa?

-No Daniel…- abriendo la puerta de la habitación del niño. Entró a ella y acostó el chico de cabellos negros en la cama; le quitó los zapatos y lo acomodó- No me gusta... pero- le sonrió- Las personas de la alta sociedad deben hacerlo…

-¿Deben sonreír, aunque no les guste?- cerrando los ojos.

-Sí…pero aun eres pequeño. Duérmete ya- dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo del cuarto.

-Cuando crezca… no voy a dar fiestas, para darles de que hablar a los demás…- cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Abrió con pesadez los ojos, sintió cuando la carreta dejó de andar. Sintió cómo la chica en sus brazos se movió, y como reflejo la atrajo más a él y apretó el abrazo. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella. Este viaje no tenía sentido concreto, al menos para él. Por otro lado, así trataría de ver que era lo que sentía por la joven que tenía sentada a su lado. Diez años les separaban..Diez años donde él vivió desde la felicidad, hasta la inmensa tristeza que todavía embargaba su alma. Suspiró.

-Creo que deberíamos estar llegando…- viendo por la ventana, a lo lejos, se veía un pequeño poblado.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

El niño bajo las sabanas dejaba poco a poco de tiritar, su respiración se iba tranquilizando y sus manos empezaban a aflojar el agarre de la manta. Su madre lo observó. El cabello estaba pegado a la frente pálida del infante; sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus piernas estaban cerca de su torso. En posición fetal.

Con lentitud la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, desde la cual vio a su hija bajar de un hermoso carruaje, ayudada de un hombre mayor de aspecto atractivo e infantil. Sonrió mientras que sus mejillas eran bañadas de lágrimas. Corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a recibir a su hija…

-¡Sam!- gritó mientras sus pies la llevaban con rapidez a su hija-

-¿Mamá?- susurro, siendo abrazada de súbito por la mujer.-

-Estás aquí… Dios que bueno… Sam.. Sam… tu hermano…- viendo a su hija.

-¿Qué le paso?...- tratando de sonar tranquila…

-No estará aquí por más tiempo… Sam… se me va…- rompiendo en llanto.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sonreí amargamente frente a él

Labios fruncidos,

Cejas caídas,

Mejillas de nieve…

Arropado por seda negra

Y rodeado de lirios en flor

Ojos claros cerrados

Montaña de sueños olvidados…

Nunca imaginé verlo así,

Sus anhelos de libertad,

Sus ambiciones de oro,

Sus manos de uñas mal cortadas…

Niño al fin…

Niño, infante, pequeño…

Rastro vago de vida no cumplida

Cegada por la poca fuerza…

La poca resistencia del corazón…

Alzan vuelo los pájaros,

Perdiéndose en el horizonte difuso,

Llevándose el alma de su niño,

De su hermano ya caído

De su amigo de juegos y disputas

De su inigualable motivo de lucha…

Se fue…

¿Volverá?

No, no volverá

¿Recuerdas lo último que él dijo?

No, no lo recuerdo..

Fue: "Te quiero hermana"

¿Ya recuerdas?

Sí. ¿Verdad?

Tú le respondiste igual

¿Volverás a verme?

Volveré a jugar contigo

¿Llegaste a tiempo?

No, no lo hice…

S.M.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Con cuidado dobló el papel que tenía en sus manos depositándolo entre las frías manos del niño, quién, yacía durmiendo entre mullidos cojines blancos, que forraban el pequeño ataúd. Sonrió y asintió, dando entender a los señores que bajaran la tapa y dieran inicio al descenso del cuerpo inerte a la tierra…se hizo hacía atrás… su madre lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos del médico.

El cielo estaba gris y los pájaros cesaron su canto. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda; de pronto sintió cómo alguien la jalaba dulcemente, hasta quedar posada en un pecho tibio… el de su señor… Daniel… de pronto sus piernas temblaron y el llanto se adueño de ella, mientras sentía cómo los fuertes brazos del hombre la rodeaban en forma de apoyo….

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por la demora, pero es que sinceramente no se me había decidido a terminar este cap de esa manera… a decir verdad, espero que les halla gustado …El pequeño intento de poema o.o lo hic yo… x…x, no se…espero les guste **

**Un agradecimiento a todos los que leyeron y dejaron un comentario, así cómo a los que no. **

**blackmoonfairy**

**xxxAni Von Grimmxxx**

**Karolina Phantom**

**RubyMoon**

**always mssb**

**arkantosmalr**

**LaBrujaSay-Say**

**Haysu**

**ale!!**

**snow angel 3000**

**1000 gracias por todos sus reviews…**


End file.
